


Day 10 - Fast

by naboru



Series: 30 Days of Porn [11]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Implied Bondage, Implied Tactile Smut, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything Blurr does, he does too fast…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 10 - Fast

**Title:** Fast  
 **Continuity:** G1  
 **Warnings:** hints to bondage, implied tactile smut  
 **Pairing:** Springer/Blurr  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Disclaimer:** Sadly, I own nothing.  
 **Summary:** Everything Blurr does, he does too fast…  
 **Prompt:** (prompted by [primusatemyleg](http://primusatemyleg.livejournal.com/))  
 **Beta:** [ultharkitty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty)

 **Note:** Written for Day 10 of the [_30 Days of Porn_ Meme](http://community.livejournal.com/moebiusschleife/7125.html).  
Vaguely based on [this prompt from the old kink meme](http://community.livejournal.com/tf2007fun/506446.html?thread=18029134#t18029134). Maybe I’ll write more for it someday…

 

 **Fast**

It didn’t take long for Blurr to overload.

It was only to be expected, Springer mused, as he watched the blue bot twitching his way through overload. Straining the cuffs on wrists and feet, chained to the berth, the position oh so vulnerable, the blue frame tensed as the vocaliser generated a staticky shriek.

The image was thrilling, and Springer hid his grin behind his hand. It had been sensible to restrain the speedster when a mere touch could get him off this fast.

“I… I told you…” Blurr whimpered, static in his voice while his EM field still pulsed with excess energy.

Indeed, Blurr had told the triple changer that interfacing wouldn’t be a good idea. That Springer wouldn’t get much from this…

But Blurr was wrong.

Springer’s hand slid teasingly over the other’s warm chest plating, and he leaned down, nibbling at Blurr’s helm.

The blue mech moaned, squirming; Springer’s grin broadened.

“And I told you I’d like it.”

This was going to be a long night…


End file.
